nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malipa Cinema Festival
2010 Voting This section is only to be used by the jury members. Jury members that wont be able to vote on the date of the festival (30/01) can already cast their vote. Best Screenplay All movies on the shortlist are running for this prize. In this section, each jury member can cast a vote for the two films that tell the best story. There will be only one winner. * Whatever Works ** * An Education ** * Goodbye Solo ** ** Harold Freeman * The White Ribbon ** * Cherry Blossoms ** Harold Freeman Best Cinematography All movies on the shortlist are running for this prize. In this section, each jury member can cast a vote for the two films that best portray their content. There will be only one winner. * The White Ribbon ** ** * Away We Go ** ** ** Harold Freeman * An Education ** Harold Freeman Jury Prize All movies on the shortlist are running for this prize. In this section, each jury member can cast a vote for two films that he finds deserve some special credit. * Capitalism: A Love Story ** ** * The Lovely ** ** ** Harold Freeman * Inglourious Basterds ** Harold Freeman ReaL LOVIAN MOVIES Why not icnlude the Lovely and a new film? Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a possibility. Just a minute. 12:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Pierlot McCrooke 12:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Tadaa, he will have to win a prize for sure! 12:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::What an honor to be included in the shortlist!!! -- 18:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Love this idea! I am one hundred percent into this! Great-great idea! 14:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. --Bucurestean 14:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Can I design a logo for this awesome festival? 12:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: I already made something, just a try. Suitable? 12:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Works for me! 12:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Really? I hope you hadn't made your own logo? 12:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Me? I'm just head of the jury and financier of the project, without even knowing of its existence. Censuree came up with the idea. 13:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh right. Whoever came up with this, I love the idea! 13:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I love the logo. I made one myself but it sucks compared to this one. 08:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) British movie Perhaps at least one British movie to be added? I might suggest An Education, which gained critical acclaim at Sundance and Toronto. 12:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll leave that up to Censuree too 13:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I read something about this picture. The young leading actress (Carey Mulligan) seems to be in the run for Best Actress at the Golden Globes and Academy Awards. -- 18:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll add this one. Next year I shall use a different method. People will be able to make suggestions and we'll make a short list of them. 08:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. 09:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::A good idea indeed. I would however like to ask everyone not to propose any more movies. No doubt it are good ones, but I'm trying to watch them all. I'm very busy and I can't see a hundred movies in only ten days. 10:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you going to watch em all??? 12:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've seen a few, am watching some others but I don't have enough time to finish them all. I will at least look up a good summary and watch some trailers on youtube. 14:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, right. 14:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, that wasn't necessary but it is fine you take your job serious. 10:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Dubious sentence I removed the following dubious sentence: "The Malipa Cinema Festival is often described as the height of the cultural year", which is impossible if this years edition will be the first festival to be held. Dr. Magnus 11:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well noticed. We can place the sentence back after the second one is held. 13:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if it'll be a success... But I do not doubt it will be! Dr. Magnus 16:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::A lot of great movies. I already saw a few and perhaps will watch all the others if I find the time. 17:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::May I suggest the Dutch movie "De hel van '63", the hell of '63? It is a great movie, very spectacular, about the epic journey of four young Frisians across 200 kilometers of ice at temperatures of below -18. Certainly the best Dutch movie of the year. And perhaps you know a nice Belgian movie aswell? We need to have some foreign films, after all: we have a large Dutch speaking population here in Lovia. Dr. Magnus 17:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::And it already is so hard to choose now. Well, Censuree should give it a look. 17:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) In any case, the movies that are selected now are fine. It is quite an impressive list. Dr. Magnus 17:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you don't have to choose which marvelous film is 'better' than the other ones. 17:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Dutch movie I would also like to see a Dutch movie in this festival, if the organisators agree... I noticed there was also a German movie and a British movie and since we have many Dutch and Belgian members, I think: why not? Dr. Magnus 14:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :True, you proposed a movie too. I'm a little insecure about Dutch/Belgian/any more movies for this year, but we will offer the opportunity for people to propose next year's (2010 movies) candidates. 14:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It is my patriotism: it makes me suggest Dutch movies. Dr. Magnus 15:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Like Yuri said, next year everyone can add movies to the 'long list'. 10:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thats better. Because the lack of Dutch movies is, in my eyes, a bloody shame. I want to promote Dutch cinema a bit, it has been booming bussiness lately. Dr. Magnus 12:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Prize icon I tried to design a prize icon, but I must admit it looked better in my head than it does on paper/screen. Should we use it or went I true all the trouble for nothing? 12:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Looks perfectly alright to me. 14:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Shiny round medallions never were my specialty. 15:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 2011 edition Looking forward to it! Martha Van Ghent 14:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, 2010 did indeed spawn some good movies. Maybe we should expand the festival with two more days: one for showing classics and one for debuts out of competition. 06:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Not bad an idea. I suppose we should finish a top-notch Lovian movie by then. 07:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe collecting the haystacks, a movie about the success of our agricultural policy. Like a musical but with farmers. 07:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Set in 1860, I suppose? ;) 07:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure, we could include a chapter about rice terraces aboard of the farming flotilla. 07:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Mabe The Miners could be nominated? Marcus Villanova WLP 23:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure, but the nominations haven't started just yet. Looks like you combined Micheal Moore and Günter Wallraff! 06:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You know it! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Should we start plaining for it? It's only a few moths away? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe a little early yet. I'm working on making the first movie with an actual screenplay (all 110 pages in PDF format) called Vertical on an attempt to climb Mount Smith. Edward Hannis 03:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::A little early indeed, but if you already have some suggestions you don't have to hold on to them - just publish them here on the talk page. 10:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :@Marcus: Good idea, good thinking! @Hannis: sounds awesome, love the idea! @Yuri: I may have some ideas and I am planning on making a film or two here aswell. :) Dr. Magnus 14:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Superb, I'd love to incorporate more Lovian movies. Also, I'm thinking about changing the voting system so that it requires a motivation. 15:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for a new voting system I will post here some ideas for the new edition of the festival. I'd like to alter the categories as follows: * Best Screenplay becomes Best Original Screenplay, just to assure fair competition * Jury Price will be transformed into Best Movie (this will become the main prize) * Best Cinematography remains the same * We also add a Movie Disaster 'prize' The voting process should go as follows: # Everyone will be permitted to add candidates per category, resulting in a long-list. # Each jury member will then vote for three movies on the long-list, the three with the most votes per category form the shortlist. # The jury members then pick their winners from the short-lists and add a motivation, the one with the most votes wins. This is slightly more complicated but is fairer and avoids nasty ex aequo's. 15:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : How can we join the jury? Maybe we should have a commoners prize as well to the jury prize? Maybe you could add The Miners. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:04, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I support this idea. Edward Hannis 01:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, but I wouldn't call it the commoners prize. Maybe be the 'Grand Audience Award'? 08:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Like the idea! :) Dr. Magnus 09:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) 2011 version maybe we should hold a 2011 edition, as there a quite a few new films that can participate. HORTON11 13:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :It is worth considering, even though we're way too late. 14:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it could be the last cinema festival of the year. Snd there are lots of new films and even classics to be shown. HORTON11 15:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it is better to stick to the original concept. Remember, it would only be the second edition. 15:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::We should do it this year, it almost the Oscars and BAFTA was held last weekend, I believe. HORTON11: • 15:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Are we going to make a 2012 edition? HORTON11: • 15:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Other editions Would this have been held annually between 2010 and 2015? Should we add 2011, 2012, 2013 and 2014 sections? 77topaz (talk) 05:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :You are free to do so :o --OuWTB 08:34, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::My requests were ignored. For 2011 and 2012. BUt I'm glad it has been restarted. HORTON11: • 14:49, May 1, 2015 (UTC)